


Prove Me Wrong

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Misgendering, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Sexism, Violence, magic going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Taken place before the first Thor movie, a much younger Loki is still grasping the basics of seidr, but what happens when Asgard tests his limits and he has access to seidr he never even dreamt of?Preview:“I-” Loki looked between the two frantically. Thor’s eyebrows were knitted in curiosity. “I can shapeshift.”“Hah! Shapeshift? Yeah right. You don’t even know what that means.”“As if you do? Anyway, if you must know, I’m getting pretty good at it.”“Well, then it must be easy if you can do it. What use is that? There’s no risk in shapeshifting.”“Risk?” Loki said with a questioning eyebrow.“My father said nothing’s worth it if it doesn’t require a little risk. Magic is cheating. The easy way out.” Vidar proudly pounded on his chest.“That’s what you think. It’s pretty dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.”“Oh yeah?” Vidar challenged.“Yeah,” Loki said.“Prove it. Spar one of us with your shapeshifting.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dudes, and Happy Halloween. I'm back with a Loki mini-fic! I intended to post this earlier but...life (and writer's block) happened at the worst time. >.< Better late than never. This fic is just the first part. The second half should be posted soon.

It was a chilly morning in the palace of Asgard. The cooler season was approaching soon and while Loki would normally use this time to celebrate the refreshing change in weather (as opposed to the suffocating humidity they had this summer) Loki had planned to spend his day elsewhere. 

He turned a corner and approached the library when his older brother, Thor flagged him down. 

Loki bit back a groan when he saw the other person standing beside him. He picked up his pace and pretended like he didn’t see the two barreling down the hall. 

“ _Odinshort_ , your brother’s talking to you!” Vidar yelled.

Loki whipped around to see Vidar with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“What do you want?” Loki snapped. 

Thor’s grin fell flat. 

“We’re going to the market and Mother _asked us_ to let you come along.” 

“How thoughtful. But I already have plans.” Loki said while he motioned to the small basket in his hand.

“Oh. Alright,” Thor said with a shrug and walked away. 

“See you around, Odinshort.” Vidar smiled. 

Vidar was Loki’s crude and ill-tempered older cousin. He would often come to visit their palace with new tirades and insults.“Odinshort” being his latest and least clever nickname for Loki. Though if Loki were to give him some credit, _Odinshort_ might just be the most thought Vidar had ever put into anything at all requiring intelligence. 

Loki hated Vidar. Not necessarily because he was mean to him, he’s dealt with nastier people in his life. Loki hated Vidar because Vidar was someone Thor liked. Maybe even adored. Where Loki looked up to Thor as an experienced and confident older brother, Thor did the same with Vidar. 

They were thick as thieves whenever he came around and nothing, not even his younger brother could separate the two. Even if he tried, Thor would just take a rude jab at Loki to turn him away. “ _We were just having fun_ ,” Thor would tell him later on, but Loki knew better. Thor would use Vidar’s influence as an excuse to be meaner to him than usual. 

Those days were days Loki would steer clear and plan an extended trip to the library. He would wake up early and head to the kitchens. The servants there were always happy to help him pack a basket of snacks that would last him the whole afternoon. Sometimes he would come to find a basket already packed and several of them greeting him sweetly in the morning. 

“Vidar arrived early, I noticed,” the head cook would kindly say as she handed him his premade basket. Loki liked her a lot. Out of pity, she would sneak in extra sweets for him that wasn’t meant to be served until after dinner. Loki should have felt embarrassed that someone as common as a servant would pity a prince. His father would call it “undignified”, but it never really mattered to him. Not when he got special treatment out of it. 

When the two were out of sight, Loki returned to his walk. He entered the library and greeted the librarian with a wave while offering them a generous tip from his basket of treats. The librarians looked the other way when it came to the rules because they knew he was more responsible than most adults that came through here and trusted he will keep his space tidy and return the books in better condition than when he checked them out.

Loki passed the collection of children’s books and made his way deeper into the more sophisticated stacks. In the far right corner stood a section filled with books and guides on practicing seidr. He scanned the shelves and found a beginner’s guide he’s been working on all summer. 

While he’s not technically of age to practice _real_ seidr, he’s decided to be ahead of his studies and begin with the simpler techniques. The kind of seidr Loki wanted to practice was locked away and guarded by the librarians and no matter how much they adored his company, they refused to unlock it. By the fourth attempt, they warned him they would have to tell his father if he kept insisting and instead offered him the tamer guides they kept on the shelves. 

Loki passed through the reference section and picked up a dictionary on his way to his usual study area. While his reading comprehension is more advanced than most for his age, he still needed help when he’s reading books meant for older sorcerers. 

With an apple in his mouth, Loki settled on the armchair and opened the book where he last bookmarked it. 

He was working on shapeshifting. The current chapter explained how to turn oneself into a goat. Loki has attempted other animals and hasn’t quite succeeded. The only animal he could do without breaking a sweat for some reason was a baby goat. He figured it might be because it’s a mammal, the closest to the shape of an Aesir and only needed a few maneuvers with his limbs. The rest was all cosmetic and not too far off from changing one’s hair color. 

He hoped very soon to be able to transform into more unusual animals. Snakes, for one, would be fun. It’s one of his favorite animals and he’d love to see the look on Thor’s face to find a big boa constrictor resting on his pillow. But that one would take him removing his arms and legs without amputating himself and the thought of that made him nervous if he’s being quite honest with himself. 

It was several hours later when Loki’s concentration was broken by a thundering pair of boots walking through the library doors and slamming it shut.

“Loki!” Thor waved to his brother on the other side of the shelves. 

Loki pressed his finger to his mouth. “Shh, are you more daft than usual? You’re in a library.” 

“Sorry,” Thor gave a sheepish grin. “Eir said you’d be here.” 

“Nothing gets past you, I see,” Loki said dryly and frowned when he spotted who was standing behind him. “Oh, that explains why you’re being unusually dim. The other half of your brain is with you.”

Vidar stepped past Thor with a grin. He eyed the other book to his side and picked it up like he was waving a flag. 

“And what do we have here? The genius Odinshort has to use _this_ to help him read?” 

Loki gave a patronizing smile and spoke very slowly, “Very good, Vidar! That’s a dic-tion-ary. People use that when they want their vocabulary to go beyond two-syllables.” 

Vidar scoffed and tossed the book to the ground. “Unlike you, I don’t need that.” 

“No, of course not. I suppose it wouldn’t take much effort to _pretend_ to read.” 

Thor barked out a loud laugh at Loki’s comment and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at his own wit. 

“Funny,” Vidar said humorlessly. “At least I don’t _pretend_ to be good at stuff. That’s all reading is, right? Pretending. No, I actually get to do things instead of locking myself in a library and imagining what that would be like.” 

“If you think that’s all reading is about, you’re dumber than I thought. I’m not just reading. I’m _studying_.”

“Oh yeah? Studying what?” Vidar plucked the book out of Loki’s hands and read the title aloud. “ _Seidr for Beginners_? A woman’s craft. Two things not worthy for battle,” he dismissed. 

“That’s not true,” Thor countered. “Remember Sif telling us The Valkyrior are _only_ made up of women.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Vidar waved dismissively. “Anyway, I don’t see you actually using it.” 

“I can use seidr,” Loki countered. “I’m learning a lot about it and soon I’ll be able to do stuff that’ll be of use. Hopefully, something to keep your dumb mouth shut!” 

“Oh really?” Vidar jeered. “Let’s see it then. What sort of magic does the terrifying _witch_ have for us?” 

“I-” Loki looked between the two frantically. Thor’s eyebrows were knitted in curiosity. “I can shapeshift.”

“Hah! Shapeshift? Yeah right. You don’t even know what that means.” 

“As if you do? Anyway, if you must know, I’m getting pretty good at it.” 

“Well, then it must be easy if you can do it. What use is that? There’s no risk in shapeshifting.”

“Risk?” Loki said with a questioning eyebrow. 

“My father said nothing’s worth it if it doesn’t require a little risk. Magic is cheating. The easy way out.” Vidar proudly pounded on his chest. 

“That’s what you think. It’s pretty dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“Oh yeah?” Vidar challenged. 

“Yeah,” Loki said. 

“Prove it. Spar one of us with your _shapeshifting_.” 

Thor gaped. “What?” 

“It’ll be fun.” Vidar elbowed Thor. “You said so yourself that Loki should join us more often.” 

“I did?” Thor said. 

“You did?” Loki glared. 

“But Loki’s just started his training. You’re three levels ahead of him.”

“So?” Vidar said. 

“So...our teacher says it’s no use sparring with a more skilled fighter. Not until we master the basics.” 

“I’ll go easy.” 

“But-

“Shut up, Thor.” Loki snapped. “I’ll meet you at the training grounds.” 

Loki snatched the book out of Vidar’s hands and cleared his space before he left. 

When they arrived at the training grounds, Loki nearly dropped his things when he noticed the small audience awaiting him. Some of them were people he knew at school. _Most of them_ were people who tormented him throughout the day. 

“What’s this?” Loki said while setting down his stuff. 

“Them? Don’t mind them. Think of it this way. If you win, everyone will be here to believe you. You wouldn’t even have to re-tell how it happened. It’s two birds with one stone.”

“You said you were going to ask someone else to do it,” Thor muttered under his breath.

“Change of plans.” Vidar shrugged while rubbing his hands together. He noticed Thor’s disapproving glare and ruffled his hair. “Aww, don’t be like that, Thor. Nobody’s getting hurt. Right, Odinshort. You couldn’t hurt a fly!”

The crowd stood up and followed behind with a chorus of laughs. From the looks of it, they could be mistaken for a pack of wolves. 

“We’ll see about that,” Loki said with his chin held high despite the fact he could feel his knees buckling. 

“What’s that?” One of them asked curiously. 

“You’re challenging the smallest one?” Another flashed a toothy smile. 

“You’re shameless, Vidar.” The other agreed. 

“ _Now, now_ all I’m doing here is giving my little cousin a lesson,” Vidar smacked his hand on Loki’s back and cracked his knuckles. “It’s time he learns what it means to be worthy.” 

Loki surveyed the grounds, avoiding eye contact from each person while trying to maintain a calm and collected attitude. 

“So, how are we doing this? With or without weapons?” Loki said it as if he’s ever had experience with either. 

“Barehanded,” Vidar said. “Except for your seidr, of course. You did say you know how to use it, right?” 

“What?” Someone said. 

“He knows how to use seidr?”

“He’s too little.” 

“Of course I do,” Loki said. 

“Then this will be a piece of cake. First thing’s first. Shapeshift,” he ordered. 

“Okay.” Loki set his things down and started by doing some warm-up exercises he remembered the book advised to do before practicing a spell. When he was ready, he made his way to the middle of the grounds where Vidar and the others were patiently waiting. 

Thor stopped Loki by the elbow. “Loki, you don’t have to do this.” 

“Shut up. I can do this. Stop telling me what to do.” Loki yanked his elbow out of Thor’s grip. 

“Stop telling me to shut up,” he countered. “I’m just trying to help.” 

“Well, _don’t_. I can handle myself.” 

“Thor, what are you waiting for? An invitation? I saved you a front seat.” Vidar called him over. 

Thor gave one last glare to his brother before he left. 

“Yeah? Thanks!” He answered over his shoulder. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Odinshort.” 

Loki gritted his teeth and used the last of his temper to fuel his spell. With a few short breaths, Loki closed his eyes and pictured what he was going to shapeshift. 

Head. Tale. Eyes. One by one all of his features came into focus in his head. Just then, something blocked his thoughts and Loki could feel his shape reforming itself. 

_“Oh no!”_ Loki thought to himself. 

One by one the features widened and became a bit stockier. By the time he tried to correct himself, it was too late and everyone could see the form he took instead.

What should have been a large python ended up being a small baby goat. Loki tried not to hang his head in shame, but it was very difficult when one looked like something that belonged in a petting zoo. 

The others jeered and crowded around to get a closer look. 

“A goat?” Thor said with a haughty laugh. “Well, I suppose you’d be worthy to a goat herder if Mother agrees to sell you!” 

The whole crowd laughed along in response. 

Loki answered his brother with a snort and rammed squarely into Thor’s front side. 

“Ow!” Thor pitched forward in a huff and quickly dodged his next headbutt. “Quit it! I was joking,” he defended, but that only angered Loki even more and Loki tackled his brother. Thor caught him mid-air but had little time to evade Loki’s snaps to his face. Several knocks in the nose by Loki’s hooves later, Thor managed to peel him off and toss him across the field. 

If Loki could properly speak, he’d be cursing his brother out. Nevertheless, it didn’t take much for Thor to imagine the vile words that came out of his mouth. 

Loki adjusted his stance and was immediately held back by his rear side. Vidar effortlessly held him back like a spitting kitten. 

“Just as I thought. _Witchcraft_ ,” he spat. “Just women’s work. You’re better off training with the rest of the girls inside. There’s no use for you here.” Vidar said. 

Loki ground his hoof in the dirt and prepared himself to charge. 

“Whoa, there. No need to lose your horns. I’m doing you a favor by telling you the truth. It wouldn’t be fair of me to fight you, after all, if you’re no stronger than a girl. Let’s see…” Vidar straightened his posture, scanned the grounds, and spotted Loki’s basket of food resting off to the side. Loki scampered over to his basket and tried to grab it. His legs were a bit too small and uncoordinated, so all Vidar had to do was push him aside and snatch it out of his grasp. He waved the basket over Loki’s head. “What do you say you give me _this_ and we’ll call the spar off. C’mon guys!” Vidar beckoned the group and they ran off the training grounds. 

Loki was hot on his tail but lost his footing when Thor stepped in front and followed Vidar from behind. 

“Vidar, wait up!” Thor said.

“Thanks, Odinshort!” Vidar waved behind as they ran off.

“Hey, give that back!” Loki tried to force the words out but since he was only halfway transforming out, it sounded more like a goat bleating. That only fueled their laughs even more and the crowd left in a cackle. It took Loki a moment of concentration to change back, but by the time he did, they were already long gone and out of his sight. 

He felt the tears building up and sucked in a breath. Not that it would matter if he did cry. There was nobody around to witness him, but the voice of his father reminded him it would do him some good for him to muster up what courage he had left.

* * *

Frigga was sitting on a bench and basking in the sun when Loki found her. She could be mistaken for a statue if one didn’t know any better. 

Frigga pulled her son into a warm embrace and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Ah! My little sapling has arisen from the library to catch a bit of sun. I don’t usually see you until dinner.”

“Mother,” Loki said sheepishly and wiped his cheek. 

“Have you come to join me?” 

Loki nodded enthusiastically in a manner that Frigga couldn’t help but find it hard to believe. 

“What’s the matter?” Frigga frowned. 

“Mother, how much do you know about fighting? Like, in wars.”

Frigga laughed. “Well...I suppose quite a lot. Why?”

“Well, Vidar kept calling me a-” Loki stopped himself for a moment. “Well...he said I’m not good at fighting and he and Th- _they_ said some things.”

“I see.” Frigga’s smile dropped and she rolled her tongue. “And where was Thor when Vidar was teasing you?” 

“I don’t know,” Loki lied. “Mother, does seidr have any importance at all in battle?” 

“Well of course it does!” 

“How?”

“Well for one, Asgard has sorcerers who aid us- Loki, is everything alright?” Loki gave a look of frustration when Frigga wouldn’t answer. “Why is this all so important?” 

“Because Vidar said seidr has no power in battle.” 

“Of course he did,” Frigga grumbled and Loki could have sworn he saw his own mother roll her eyes. He had never seen her behave so improperly before. Vidar really can bring the worst out of people. “Then I am pleased to tell you he is wrong. Especially when it comes to our family. Each one of us is filled with power.”

“Really?" His eyes widened. "Even myself?” Loki said hopefully. 

“ _Especially yourself_! You just don’t know where that power is kept.” 

“Kept? What do you mean.” 

“Well, for instance, you already know where Thor’s power is, right?” 

“Yeah,” Loki laughed and flexed both of his muscles. Frigga put her hands to her mouth and held back a laugh at Loki’s impression of his older brother. 

“And Father’s is?”

“Everything?” Loki knitted his eyebrows. 

“Well, I suppose that’s a simple way to put it. But as _for us_ .” Frigga grabbed Loki’s hand and squeezed it. “We have the most extraordinary power. Ours is not something one could simply _learn_.” 

“Seidr?” Loki deflated. 

“Not _just_ seidr. Magic.The elements.The air around us. Our minds. Everything. Generations of our family have sorcerers who have done great and admirable things the Norns themselves have expressed pride in.” 

“Like, who?”

Frigga took Loki’s hand and guided him through the gardens. 

“Come take a walk with me, and I’ll show you.”

* * *

Frigga’s bed-chamber was very much as warm and comforting as herself. There was plenty of space for company and the bookshelves were stacked with all sorts of things from across all the nine realms. There was not a surface in sight that was uncomfortable to sit on and there was always a cup of hot tea within one’s reach. There were even occasions where Loki would find himself here on days when he couldn’t speak to his mother and needed a comforting hug (though he would never tell anyone that). 

Loki sat on the plush armchair right beside the roaring fireplace. His mother was rifling through one of her trunks and frantically looking for something. He kept peeking over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but she had been so secretive about the whole thing through their entire walk and insisted she will explain soon enough. The wait was much longer than he expected and at one point he felt himself dozing off. He started to wonder if maybe she was pulling some elaborate prank on him. 

“Here it is!” Frigga said, snapping Loki out of his brief nap. “Oh, I was beginning to think I misplaced it-sit up! Sit up!” Frigga motioned Loki to move and scoot over in his seat. 

“What is it?” Loki eyed the book in Frigga’s hands. 

“This is the family book of magic. It was written by all sorts of spellcasters in our family. War heroes, peacemakers.” Frigga darkened her voice, “Even people Asgard forbids us to speak of.” 

Frigga opened the book and thumbed through the hundreds of pages written in different handwriting. Some were even in languages Loki didn’t understand. There were spells of all sorts. Simple ones that dealt with weather patterns and more complicated ones like dismemberment and plagues. Those were accompanied by graphic pictures and Loki looked away and held back a look of disgust. 

“Did you write in the book, too, Mother?” 

“I did,” she smiled. 

“Do I get to write in the book?” 

“Yes.” Loki beamed. “But not today,” Frigga added while closing the book shut. 

“Why not?” His smile dropped when he saw Frigga stand up to put the book away. 

“Because you’re not ready.” Frigga shut the truck. “Once you begin your seidr training only then will you be considered to write a passage.” 

“So then...you’ll train me?” 

“One day, yes. Though, your father doesn’t feel like it’s the right time.” 

Loki let out a deep sigh and sunk deeper in his seat while crossing his arms. “When will it be the right time?”. 

Frigga pressed a gentle kiss on top of Loki’s head and followed with a pat that Loki recoiled from. “Soon, my little one. For now, enjoy being a child. Seidr comes with a burden and responsibility you don’t need.”

“But, that’s not fair!” 

“I don’t-” Frigga paused and gave a look of confusion. “I disagree. I didn’t begin my training until I was much older than yourself.” 

“Well-What am I supposed to do with that knowledge if I won’t be trained. Am I supposed to tell Vidar I have a book that says he’s wrong? How can I prove him wrong with a book?”

“Loki, you don’t need to _prove_ anything to him.” 

“So then I just leave him be until I’m old enough? How much older? Why won’t anyone tell me when I will begin?” 

“Your father-” Loki cut Frigga off. 

“Then why doesn’t father tell me when I can train?” 

“Loki, please. I know you don’t understand, but you have to trust that you’re not ready. Even if it was the right time to train you, it won’t help solve your problem. The first rule of using seidr is to not use it for pride.” 

“Yeah? And how many sorcerers follow _that_ rule.” Loki crossed his arms. 

Frigga gave Loki a stern look. “Enough to know that a young child is unprepared to handle the complications and consequences of using unsupervised seidr. We have made a decision. You’re not ready and I don’t want to hear another word of this. Understood?” 

Loki opened his mouth, ready to counter when Frigga raised an eyebrow. A silent warning for him not to push this conversation further.

“Yes,” Loki stood up and slumped. 

“May I be excused? I’m tired.” 

“Alright,” Frigga nodded and reached over to comb back a stray hair. “You should get dressed soon, though. The feast will be starting soon.”

“I’m not hungry,” Loki slunk away from Frigga’s reach and shuffled out the door. 

“Loki-

“Bye, Mother!” Loki slammed the door shut and ran to his room as fast as he could.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unready to put his thoughts to rest, Loki devises a plan to get ahold of the family book and answer his questions once and for all. 
> 
> **Preview:** Truth be told, Loki wasn’t entirely sure why he had been so angry at Thor. It’s not like it was his idea to humiliate him in front of everyone. He even tried to warn him. So why is it so easy to blame his brother? Loki knows he should feel bad for being so cold to Thor. Really! But right now, he just didn’t care. Right now, he wanted to be right, but most importantly, he wanted Vidar and Thor to know they were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half, and conclusion, to my Halloween fic! Thank you all for the likes, reblogs, kudos and comments!

Loki spent most of the time locked in his room and stare at the patterns of his canopy curtain draped over his bed. By the time he was able to drift off to sleep, it was dark outside. He was pretty sure it was a restless sleep because the sound of footsteps approaching his door made him jolt awake and stifle a scream. It took a moment until the fog in his brain cleared, but he vaguely remembered he dreamt he was a goat being chased by a pack of wolves. 

A shadow of feet underneath his door was moving from side to side. He already knew who would be there. 

“Loki,” Thor said with his knuckles tapping lightly on his door. “Mother wanted to know if you’re hungry. She had Alva prepare you a plate.”

There it was, again. Thor coming to Loki and making it clear his presence was more of a chore than him wanting his company. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t dare open the door because he already knew who would be not too far behind. Loki buried himself deeper in his bed covers and shut his eyes. “Then why doesn’t _Mother_ just ask me herself?” He answered bitterly. 

Loki could hear Thor struggle for words and finally let out a big sigh.“Forget it. I don’t know why you’re so mad at me, anyway.” Thor mumbled. 

Loki heard his footsteps fade away and the light from the hallway started to dim. 

Truth be told, Loki wasn’t entirely sure either why he had been so angry at Thor. It wasn't Thor's idea to humiliate him in front of everyone. He even tried to warn him. So why is it so easy to blame his brother? Loki knows he should feel bad for being so cold to Thor. Really! But right now, he just didn’t care. Right now, he wanted to be right, but most importantly, he wanted Vidar and Thor to know they were wrong.

* * *

Loki waited several days before he made his next move. 

Frigga, luckily, was out with her handmaidens for the rest of the day and won’t be returning to the palace until after dinnertime. He began his morning as he usually did and made sure everyone saw him make his route from the kitchens to the library. The librarians greeted him as always, and he took his basket and books to his usual sitting spot far away from the front desk and out of sight. 

Next, he sat down and read for a little while. He used this time to be sure the librarians would occasionally pass him by and see he was still there and engrossed in his book. When several hours passed and it was clear they were done with their usual rounds around the library, Loki carefully set his book down and tiptoed through the stacks and towards the older collections of books. Just beside the shelves of maps was a small hallway with an exit that led out to the gardens. 

The sunlight shone brightly through the crack of the door as he opened it and Loki had to squint for a moment before his eyes adjusted. On his way out, he made sure to quietly shut the door behind him and avoid making too much noise. All of this would be for nothing if so much as a servant caught him walking about the palace. 

Perhaps the Norns were on his side or he got struck with dumb luck because there was not a person in sight as he made his way to his mother’s room. It was an unusual sort of luck. The palace was never short of people and he could always count on one person occupying a room or hallway. 

Loki stepped through his mother’s door with care and precision. He was certain there was nobody around that would hear him, but he was unwilling to take even the slightest risk. He put one foot in front of the other, avoiding any squeaky floorboards, and kept his ears out for any sign of movement. It wasn’t until he reached his mother’s trunk that he felt safe enough to let his guard down. 

There were no locks on the trunk and it opened with ease. Loki leaned back and took a moment to marvel at the book in awe. There it was. Laid there on top of some stacks of clothing like it were any ordinary book. He couldn’t explain how he felt it calling to him. The only way he could describe it was the tips of his fingers tingled and an insatiable hunger awakened. 

Generations of his ancestors before him were behind the pages of the book and calling for him to touch it. Open it and find the answers he had been looking for. The secrets his mother refused to tell him. Something at all that could reassure him he was just as much part of this family as his own brother or father was. 

Loki took the book out of the trunk and sat beside the fireplace to take a better look. He just needed one page. One passage that would answer the question even he didn’t know to ask. He opened the book and started thumbing through the pages. This time he had the time to read through most of them instead of the brief glance his mother allowed him to take the other day. 

The first hundred or so pages were unremarkable. Some of them appeared to be things he remembered reading in his introductory books at the library. The further in the book he went, the more intriguing the passages became. These must be the more advanced spells his family had written. There was one passage in particular that made him stop and stare in awe. 

This passage looked to be a page torn out of a book with notes written in between the margins. He would have ignored it if he didn’t see the picture of a tall, burly beast sitting on top of a cliff and overlooking a dark and dingy forest below. 

“THE DEFENDER OF HELHEIM,” the title read. 

There was a brief passage written below the picture of the monster. 

_Both wit and brawn, this troll of Helheim is the reigning champion of the realm. It lives high on top of the mountains and surveys the gates. With the ability to hear the thoughts of its opponents, this beast is able to predict any incoming threats (or potential escapees). Its might and power would have been deemed a worthy competitor in any battle._

Loki read the last sentence again. “ _Worthy_ ” That’s what he needed. Maybe Loki could never become strong or agile or even able to hold a sword above his head without toppling over, but he might not have to be. Perhaps this so-called “defender” could be that for him. That alone would prove Vidar wrong. He could imagine the fear his cousin would feel if he saw such a beast standing beside Loki. 

There were notes scribbled beside it and another passage handwritten in the back. From what Loki could remember from his self-teaching, this was a summoning spell. It’s not too different from the pocket dimensions he had been working on and most of the work requires a conductor to summon the beast. 

He read over the passage again along with the notes on how to summon it. 

Loki was familiar with trolls. While mostly dense, they could be helpful with the right motivations. He remembered he and his brother were once lost and they offered a troll some of their food for directions. While he noticed this troll was described as intelligent, he couldn’t possibly imagine they’d be that much smarter. There’s no doubt he could negotiate in exchange for assistance.

* * *

“I lost it!” Frigga said one evening at dinner. 

“Lost what?” Odin said. 

“My family’s grimoire. I was showing it to Loki the other day and I can’t find it. I could have sworn I put it back in the same trunk. I-” Frigga paused for a moment and let out a low sigh, “Loki?” 

Loki remained still in his seat and continued eating like he didn’t hear his mother. 

“Do you know where it would be, Loki?” Odin turned to his younger son and gave him _the look_ that said, _‘You better answer truthfully!’_

Loki looked up from his plate. “No,” he lied. “I’m not _allowed_ to practice seidr, remember? I wouldn’t know how to use that book even if I could.”

“Loki!” Odin raised his voice. “That is no way to speak to your mother.” 

“It’s alright,” Frigga raised a gentle hand. 

“I didn’t take it, mother,” Loki clarified with a low sigh. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s not fair of me to assume-I probably misplaced it, again. That book has a bad history of slipping out of my hands. I’m sure this time it’s no different.”

Frigga settled in her seat and Loki returned to his food, but not without receiving a stern glare from his father. 

“Hey, Loki!” Thor nudged his brother’s elbow. “After dinner, do you want to-

“I’m busy,” Loki said flatly. Thor deflated. He was sure his brother would have stopped giving him the silent treatment by now. His grudges didn’t normally last this long. 

“Well, you probably wouldn’t like it, anyway. Vidar would be there and lots of our friends from school and it’s not at a library…”

Thor kept droning on, but Loki wasn’t listening. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his ears and the voice in his head reminding him of the crime he just committed. He expected his mother to put up a bigger fight when he denied and was surprised to see how easily she trusted him. That somehow felt worse than if they found out he was guilty. 

What was he supposed to do now that he got away with it?

* * *

Loki rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and listened for anyone who may have followed behind. When all seemed clear, he carefully reached for the top of his bookshelf and found the key he hid. He took the key to his desk and unlocked the lowest drawer. 

The book was still sitting there as he expected and calling for him to open as he did before. It took him a few minutes to muster up the courage, but when he felt his heart settling and the room stopped spinning, Loki opened the book to where he last left it and got to work. 

He expected the spell to take longer than it did and when he gathered all the ingredients and set them in the right place on the circle he made. He then had to read the passage over three times to be sure he didn’t miss anything. There was one last note he noticed written in the margins of the passage.

_Blood in the center of the circle binds the spell._

Blood. It didn’t specify what kind. Loki searched his ingredients but they were all just dried up herbs or the animal parts were drained of any blood. He took his most educated guess and grabbed his knife from his desk. Loki pressed the cool blade on the palm of his hand and counted to three before he sliced his skin open. 

The blood welled up and pooled in his hand and Loki poured it over the center of the circle. 

“I bind myself to thee,” he repeated the words in the book. 

His hand stung, but he was still able to move it around and hold things. Loki grabbed a cloth, tied it securely around his hand, and returned to the spell. 

Summoning was easier than shapeshifting. The best way Loki could describe it was unlocking a door to a closet and letting someone pass through the door. When you shapeshift, you need to alter your entire appearance. Summoning doesn’t alter anything at all. It only opens what is already there. 

Loki let the seidr pass through his hands and placed them on the circle he made. He repeated the incantation five times before he felt the air shifting and a crack form in the middle of his bedroom. The crack gradually grew in intensity until his entire room was filled with a bright light. Loki shut his eyes and shielded his face from the blinding warmth. As quickly as the crack grew, it disappeared with a loud boom and shrouded his room in darkness. 

A cloud of smoke filled Loki’s room and he held his breath as he rushed to his window and opened it as wide as he could. 

For a moment, Loki believed he did the spell wrong and felt a bit of relief at that thought. When he turned around, his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. A tall and heavyset beast stood before him in the middle of his room and the pale moonlight shining through his windows revealed two beady, almost snake-like eyes glaring at him. 

“Hello,” the beast said. It rocked its body from side to side much like a snake would when it smelled its prey. 

Loki struggled to shut his mouth or find any words at all to speak. 

The troll’s leathery lips stretched back in what could be mistaken for a smile, but Loki knew better. It was the same look he’s seen on countless predators before they’ve tasted their meals. 

“A son of a king.” It breathed a putrid breath of air. “How lucky I am! But why would a young prince like yourself summon something like me?” The troll took several steps closer and leaned forward to take a closer look at Loki. It then flicked out its tongue much like a snake would and hummed a tune of contentment. “I taste wicked thoughts in your head, little boy. Thoughts that could dull the golden glow of Asgard.” 

Loki picked the spellbook up from the ground and clutched it to his chest. He could feel the fear taking over every inch of his bones. The monster looked like it reveled for fear and would strike at any sign of weakness. 

_What would Father do?_ He asked himself 

Loki straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. 

“I-It’s not Asgard I’m after,” his voice shook. 

“No?” The beast flicked out its tongue to take another taste of the air. “Are you sure? Tell me, little one. What compelled you to summon me?” 

“Proof,” Loki answered. 

“Proof of what?” It tilted its head waiting for an answer and all Loki did was beckon the beast to follow him out of his room and into the halls of the palace.

He was surprised at how quiet and cooperative the troll was. A part of him expected the troll to ask for an explanation or even attack, but all it did was follow as if it were a guest accepting a tour of the palace. 

Loki led the troll several doors down and into the game room, where he knew Thor and Vidar would be. 

The two were hunched over a gameboard and engrossed in a game. 

“Vidar,” Loki said, trying to get his cousin’s attention who was still pondering over a move.

“If you want a rematch, Odinshort-

Thor dropped his game piece gaped. “Loki!” 

Vidar looked up, jumped from his seat, and unsheathed his sword. 

“Get away from that thing!” He pointed his sword and approached the troll. 

“Confess!” Loki said. 

“What?” Vidar stopped in his tracks and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Confess that my seidr is just as good as you!” 

Vidar’s jaw dropped. “What are you saying? Did you let this thing into the palace?” 

“Scared?” Loki lifted his chin and raised an eyebrow.

“I can taste his fear,” the beast agreed with a wicked grin. 

Vidar gritted his teeth. “What have you done?”

The troll moved at a speed that Loki had never seen before and knocked into Vidar with its large, stump-like arm. Vidar screamed in pain and dropped his sword with an ear-ringing clatter. The troll grabbed Vidar by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room. Vidar struggled to stand up and collapsed. 

Loki counted his heartbeats and waited for Vidar to stir. He remained motionless on the ground and blood was pooling from the back of his head. If Loki didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was dead, but the troll didn’t seem finished with him. 

The troll’s steps were deliberate and calculated like a lion ready to lunge for a final kill. It leaned its weight on the back of its heels. Before it could pounce, Thor sprinted forward while holding on to Vidar’s sword and made a swipe for the troll. 

The sword didn’t make contact with the beast. Before Thor could swing forward, the troll turned around, grabbed on to the hilt of the blade, and roared at a volume that rattled Loki’s chest and made him take a step back.

Thor, on the other hand, stood his ground and remained unmoving. 

“Leave him alone,” Thor gritted. 

The troll let out a low chuckle and with one hand, it pried the sword out of Thor’s hand and crushed it with one squeeze. 

Thor didn’t have time to process what just happened before the troll lifted him up by the throat. 

“No!” Loki heard himself scream. 

The troll tightened its grip around Thor’s windpipe. Thor kicked his legs in the air and dug his nails into the troll’s arm, looking for a weak point. His voice was completely cut off and the only noise that could come out was a muffled choking sound. 

The thought of Thor lying dead at the troll’s feet made Loki’s feet wobble and grab on to a nearby chair for support. He glanced away for a moment to check on Vidar and felt his heart sink.

Loki had never seen Vidar slip up or lose his footing. He didn’t believe Vidar could even be harmed, much less by a troll. To see him lying there, unconscious and helpless sent a twisting feeling in his gut. This wasn’t what he wanted. Moreover, he never wanted to kill his own brother. 

_What did you want?_ The voice in his head hissed. 

The room fell silent and Loki struggled to focus on anything that was going on. It felt like someone locked him in a trunk stuffed with blankets. The only noise he could hear was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t tune out. 

He became desperate and ignored the voice in his head to consider the consequences. With the book still clutched in his hands, Loki opened it and searched for something that could help him out. 

Something not too difficult. 

Something that could get Thor free. 

A spell caught his attention that seemed simple, but effective enough. 

_Fire_! Loki could summon fire. 

Loki didn’t even know if he was saying it correctly. He summoned what courage he had left and shouted an incantation with a roar. A flame burst on his palm like a small explosion and lit the room around him. 

He threw the flame at the troll and it landed on its shoulder. A burning sensation stung Loki in the exact spot where he struck the troll and his entire vision went white with pain as he screamed in agony. 

_Idiot!_ The voice in his head gloated. _The spell must have backfired._

At that same moment, the troll dropped Thor and let out a scream that Loki failed to cover his ears for. 

Loki took a quick glance at his shoulder and found that it was singed and already blistering. The burning sensation grew more intense with each breath he took. A tear rolled down his cheek and he could barely hold back the screams. The struggles made his throat felt like a knot pulling at his jaw and he was convinced it would collapse any second. 

The troll managed to recollect itself first and stepped past Thor, who was still coughing and gasping for air. The beast let out a snort and charged at Loki like a raging bull. 

Loki scurried backward and fled out of the game room. He could feel the troll on his heels and used every muscle he had left to pick up his speed. 

He couldn’t run forever, but he didn’t have to. All he needed was to find help. 

Just then, he ran into two Einherjar patrolling the palace and signaled for their attention. The Einherjar’s posture straightened and they raised their weapons, ready to attack. 

The guards didn’t even have a chance to speak before the troll picked up speed and ran ahead of Loki. He halted and dodged out of the way before he could collide with the monster. 

His whole body froze in fear as he waited for the troll to turn around and finish him off. 

The troll never turned around. Instead, it darted with the same agility in the game room and grabbed the two Einherjar by their heads. Their weapons dropped and with a bone-shattering force, the troll squeezed their skulls until they fell limp. 

Loki felt his stomach clench and bile crawl up his throat. He nearly dropped the book still tightly clenched in his hands as he saw how the troll sunk its teeth in the flesh of the Einherjar. 

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to look away, but something in the air compelled him to do anything but that. 

The beast had so much speed and precision when no more than a moment ago it was trailing hundreds of feet behind him. 

Only then did it occur to Loki that he wasn’t being chased.

 _He was being hunted_. 

For a moment, Loki believed he said those words aloud, though he couldn’t recall his lips ever moving. The troll’s head whipped around and flashed a knowing smile at Loki. Its teeth were coated in blood and flesh and it looked like the troll wanted to say, “That’s correct!” But it’s mouth was too full to speak. 

Loki was amazed at himself at the speed he could gather when his life depended on it. His feet turned around and he took off at a muscle-burning pace. He didn’t know where he was going. It didn’t matter. All Loki could think of was _out_! He found his hand reaching for a door leading outside and pushed it open. His face was met with pelts of cold rain. 

The rain wasn’t pouring hard, but it made the garden pitch black and difficult to see more than two feet in front of him. Loki reached one hand out in front and tried to navigate the gardens by memory. He searched the gardens for something familiar and found an arched pathway that managed to shield him from most of the rain. 

The skies were still too dark for him to see anything in front. While still running in no particular direction, Loki opened the book in hopes there was a miracle to help him escape.

His foot caught something and he fell forward and stumbled to the ground. It was hard to pick himself up with the book still in his hands, but once he did he took a step forward and collided with something. 

The troll looked down on Loki like a cat spotting a baby bird that just fell out of its nest. 

Loki repeated the only spell that came to mind and summoned another flame. 

The troll let out a laugh that made his skin prickle. 

“You’re an odd one. I’ve never seen an Aesir like yourself. So much power and yet...” The troll took another sniff. “Not ready. Not even close.” 

Loki threw the flame a second time, but this time he aimed over the troll’s head. The monster recoiled and dodged the fire. Loki took that opportunity to slip underneath the troll and run past it. 

It was no more than several steps before the troll recollected its footing and grabbed for Loki’s arm. It hurled him like a ragdoll and Loki’s back hit the wall. 

“Cunning.” The troll smiled. “But not very wise.” 

The troll took another step towards Loki and cornered him. 

“I’m going to die,” the words escaped Loki’s lips.

The beast stopped and gave a knowing look. 

“No.” The troll shook its head. “I couldn’t kill you even if I had the choice. But I _will_ make you regret binding yourself to me,” it smiled. 

_Bind._ Loki gaped and turned his gaze to both of his injuries.

“Blood is only good for one thing.” The beast gave a dark chuckle. “Well, maybe _two_ depending who you ask.” 

“I didn’t-

Something bright crashed into the troll and knocked it out of the archway and into the garden. Odin stood no more than two feet from where the troll landed with Gungnir in his hand.

The troll slowly picked itself up and spat. “Son of Bor!” 

Odin glared down at the troll. “Return to Helheim or you will answer to Asgard!” 

“Not possible,” the troll said smugly. 

Odin raised Gungnir and struck it across the troll’s cheek. “Make it so.” 

The troll answered with a dark laugh. 

Odin raised Gungnir for a second strike when it occurred to him the troll wasn’t laughing at him. The Allfather turned to face the troll’s line of vision to see Loki hunched over on the other side and nursing his cheek with a hand stained with blood. Odin’s eyes widened and he turned to face the troll still gloating.

“You-” 

“Did nothing. Your son is a clever sorcerer. His blood is _strong_. Strong enough to bind me here.” 

“Loki!” Odin called for his son. “Unbind the spell!” 

The troll knocked Odin off his feet and landed on top of a statue. 

Tears stung Loki’s eyes. “I can’t! I don’t know how,” he cried. 

Odin picked himself up swiftly and dodged another blow from the troll. The two circled around the garden and avoided each other’s strikes. 

“Loki, do it! Hurry!” Odin roared and dodged another blow. 

Loki quickly opened the book and searched for the spell he used to summon the troll. 

It was difficult to keep his focus. Occasionally, Loki would feel something invisible strike his side. It wasn’t painful, but it broke his concentration enough to slow him down. Loki read over the passage once. Twice. Three times, but nothing. He couldn’t find anything in the passage that explained how to undo the bind. 

He thumbed through the rest of the pages in the book and let out a shout. It would take hours before he could find something useful. If he tried any of these spells, there was a good chance it would kill him, too.

He would have to improvise. He had never done anything like it before and most of his books suggest against a beginner experimenting. 

If blood could get him in this mess, maybe it could get him out? 

Loki searched the grounds and found a sharp rock on the ground. Quickly, he untied the cloth on his hand and opened the wound with a swift slash. 

“I unbind myself to thee,” Loki said with a shaky voice and added, “please,” to any higher power present that could hear him. 

There was no light, no sound, or obvious gesture that he undid the binding, but Loki felt lighter. Like a weight was lifted from his chest. He looked out to find the troll knocked off its feet and stumbling backward. 

There was only one way for him to know for sure. 

With the troll still off-balance, Loki picked the book back up, summoned a flame, and threw it directly at the troll’s face. The troll recoiled with a roar and shook the flames off its face. 

Loki’s hand flew to his face and he searched for any sign of injury. He let out a much-needed sigh of relief to find he was unharmed. 

Like before, the troll ran at a swift speed towards Odin. Loki winced and turned away, knowing what would happen to his father. The swift swipe of a blade rang out in the garden followed by a deafening silence. The troll stood mere inches in front of Odin and collapsed forward to the ground with its neck completely bare. 

The head rolled across the garden and smacked into the side of Loki’s leg. He recoiled and took several steps until his back slammed against a wall. He dropped the book and it landed on the damp cobblestone with a wet _smack_. 

If his entire body wasn’t trembling, he might have even screamed. Thankfully, he was able to keep what dignity he had left.

“Loki,” Odin beckoned in hopes he could get his son’s attention away from the monster, but it was too late. 

Loki immediately regretted taking one last look at the monster’s face still looking very much alive and grinning that wicked smile at the young prince.

“Not ripe.” It flicked out its tongue Loki’s way to taste the air one last time. “Not ripe at all.” The beast’s lips locked in a permanent smile as it took its final breath. 

He tried to look away, but it was nearly impossible to ignore those murky eyes still staring at him and glazed over like Loki just did an outstanding performance and the troll would stand up and applaud him if it could. 

_Not ripe._ The sinister voice echoes in his ears over and over again.

It wasn’t until he felt a pull on his arm that he could turn away. His father grabbed him by the elbow and led him behind a pillar so he could no longer look at the beast while an Einherjar could step in and move the body. 

Odin’s hands dug deeper into his son’s shoulders the louder his voice grew. 

“What were you thinking?”

“Ow!” Loki’s vision went white while Odin’s grip stung his shoulder. 

“Where did you learn such dangerous seidr?” When Loki wouldn’t answer, he shook him and added a stern, “Answer me!” 

“I’m sorry, Father! I’m sorry!” Loki pressed himself further against the wall in hopes he could disappear. 

“I’m not asking for an apology!” He barked. “I’m asking what led you to allow a beast from Helheim into our home?”

Odin followed Loki’s eyes darting across the floor and at the spellbook still left on the ground. His eyes widened. 

“You _did_ steal your mother’s book!”

“I-I didn’t mean it.” He whined. “I was only looking and then I found-

“What compelled you to do such a stupid thing?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me!” His voice raised. 

“Father, I-I don’t…” Loki’s voice became meeker as he struggled for words.

Odin’s voice grew firmer. “As the Allfather, I order-

“Loki.” Frigga’s voice called, and it felt like The Norns came upon him and blessed him with one last gesture of kindness before he was to be executed. 

His mother rushed to his side and pulled him in her arms. 

“Norns, you’re soaked to the bone!” Frigga gasped and summoned a cloak from her hands. She wrapped the cloak around Loki and secured it tightly. The cloak scratched his burnt shoulder, but it didn’t even phase him. It felt like a warm embrace and the cold melted from his shoulders all the way down to his fingers. 

“Frigga.” Odin gave his wife a look of disapproval. 

“Are you alright?” Frigga said to Loki, ignoring Odin’s comment. Loki gave a weak nod and wiped his nose with the cloak. 

“We’ve talked about this. You can’t keep coddling the boy. He needs to be disciplined. That’s probably what led him to this.” 

“He’s only a child!” Frigga stood up sharply and glared at her husband.

Loki wasn’t unfamiliar with his parents’ silent exchanges. He glanced between his father and mother and tried to decipher what unspoken argument they were sharing with their glares. After a minute, Frigga was the one to break the silence. 

Her voice was gentle but firm. “Allow me to speak with him. I have a feeling I know what this was about. Go, calm your other son and see if Vidar has awakened.” Frigga gestured to Thor standing around the corner with his eyes wide in shock. “I will return and we can discuss this when we’ve all settled ourselves.” 

Odin glanced back and forth at both of his sons and let out a defeated sigh. “Very well.” 

When Odin was out of eyesight, Frigga turned and combed her fingers through her son’s hair.

“Loki,” Frigga’s voice sounded like a sip of warm honey tea compared to the constant ear-shattering noise from before. “Did you do all this?”

“Yes,” Loki sighed. He couldn’t come up with a convincing lie. Not even if it would save his own life. 

“Why?” 

He felt the tears building up and his voice cracking. “You said our family has power and I wanted something big. Something bigger than Thor or Vidar, so they can remember I’m strong, too.”

Her eyes softened and she gave an empathetic sigh. 

“Dearest, there are better ways to show your worth without risking your own life.”

“That’s not what Vidar says,” Loki mumbled under his breath.

“Ah!” Frigga waved a dismissive hand. “What does that boy know, huh? I’ve spoken with his own mother. She can’t get him to tie his own trousers much less know what the Norns find worthy.” She poked him squarely in the chest. “No one can determine your worth apart from yourself.” She smiled sweetly and pressed her forehand against Loki’s. 

After several moments of silence, Frigga muttered, “My headstrong boy. What am I to do with you?”

“Sell me to a goat herder,” Loki replied, deadpanned. 

Frigga couldn’t help herself but let out a soft chuckle and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Warmth spread in his chest. Loki loved how he could get his mother to laugh even when she was the most upset. It was his own way of reassuring himself that she still loved him. 

Frigga then pulled Loki into an embrace. The hug stung his burn and Loki let out a yelp and pulled sharply back from his mother’s hold. Frigga searched him up and down frantically. 

“Are you hurt? Why didn’t you say anything?” Loki nodded and motioned to his injured hand and shoulder. Frigga lifted his cloak to inspect the wound. “An easy mend,” she smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

Frigga carefully moved the cloak over his shoulder and let her seidr melt into Loki’s skin that felt like a cooling ice bath. Loki sighed a breath of relief. 

“Thank you, Mother.” Loki smiled, feeling more tears building up behind his eyes. 

Frigga finished up with his shoulder and moved on to his hand. 

“I feel like some of this is my doing." Loki looked up at his mother in complete disbelief. She then added, "What do you say I reconsider my decision and start giving you real lessons? These self-teachings from the library seem to have done more harm. You need to learn how to control your seidr properly so this doesn’t happen again.” Frigga finished healing his hand and gave it a reaffirming squeeze. 

“I thought I was to be punished. Am I forgiven?” His voice inflected upward with a sound of hope. 

“You won’t be unpunished,” she answered flatly, “but I still think it would be unwise to leave you with unrefined and unsupervised skills.” 

“Would Father allow it?”

“ _Father_ will have no choice. It’s either this or mopping up troll guts for the next century. He will agree once I explain.” 

Loki’s next words surprised him.“I...I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She repeated with a curious look. Loki gave a weak nod and Frigga didn’t need any further explanation. With Loki’s hand still in hers, Frigga stood up and led him back inside the palace. “We’ll talk later when you’re well-rested.” She wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulder and they walked side by side. Loki leaned into her embrace with the foolish feeling of hope that a mother’s love could shield him from the horrifying thoughts crossing his mind. 

Loki opened that book hoping it would answer his questions.

What he didn’t expect was answers to questions he didn’t want to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
